shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Verus
"Out of this time also rose one of the most legendary of all Kirian figures, Verus, from whom all rebel kings to ''this day are descended."'' :―Kirian historians : Verus ' was an Atmoran warrior and leader of the Five Hundred Atmoran. He is one of the most legendary heroes of men, and played a major role during the time period known as the Return in the late Verethic Era. Verus is also considered the first human historian as he developed a runic transcription of Nord speech based on principles. He was also an emperor and one of the Mergulus Empire. Biography Verus is the legendary king of kiry. He fought at the Grand civil war between the imperials and the Rebels or the norths again the south. He also created a guild named the guild of the Five hundred atmorans. The atmorans are the formal species of the kirian. They fought for the freedom of the planet. And then became kirians at the first era. He was the leader of the guild and they fought, five hundred against 30 millions and they won.At the 4th Era, the imperials won all their battles and war until the 'War of kiry. Pre-return events Verus was fleeing from civil war that had broken out on his homeland Atmora. He and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, arrived at Hsaarik Head on the Broken Cape. Vergus sought no violence, he was a peaceful settler and explorer of the new land. The newfound continent was named Mereth after the strange inhabitants who called themselves "Mer". Many Atmoran settlers followed Vergus's example and came here to escape the war. Soon the human population on Kirywas enough to build cities. However, due to the huge population boom of humans, the Mer felt endangered and decided to raid human settlements in order to decrease their population. Almost all of the men were slain in a single night; only''' Vergus''' and his sons are known to have escaped. They took the last longboat and sailed back to Atmora. This night later became known as the Night of Tears. 'Return' After Vergus reached Atmora, he had found that the civil war had ended. He told stories of the treacherous Mer and all the brothers and sisters who had fallen in their raid. Soon enough, there was a whole army ready to fight and avenge the victims of the Mer. This army became known as the Five Hundred Companions. Thus began a period of time known as the Return. On the day known as the End, ''Vergus'' and his Five Hundred Companions set sail for Mereth from the massive shipyards. Vergus himself commanded Ship of atmorans. Both of his sons had earned their places as renowned warriors and had taken two longboats under their command as well, Harakk and '''Darumzu. '''When they arrived to the Mereth, Vergus deployed his men to avenge them Death News of Vergus's final breath went over Kiry as a huge dark cloud. It is said that even the fiercest of warriors put down their mightyweapons in grief never to pick them up again. With the death of Vergus ended the period of the Return. Most of the Five Hundred settled. It is them, whom the most modern Kirian human races had evolved from.Category:Kiry Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Character